


Insouciance

by iiezaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, also he has no friends, but we love him, he never gets invited to hotpot, izaya is a loser, so happy birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiezaya/pseuds/iiezaya
Summary: The tragic tale of an informant who is never invited to hotpots and gets butthurt due to some salt-inducing circumstances about this specific one.





	Insouciance

**Author's Note:**

> Italics represent thought, emphasis, or onomatopoeia and lines of squiggles (tildes) mean that time has passed.

_I don't care._

_I don't care at all._

_It's utterly unimportant that Shinra didn't invite me to his hotpot party._

_It's fine._

_It's not like monsters were invited…_

_Oh right, they were._

Alright, maybe Izaya was a bit agitated. Who wouldn't be, right? The man that was supposed to be his best friend chose an incompetent brute over him.

It was fine though. Izaya Orihara didn't need friends. He didn't need anyone. He only needed himself. The clever informant excelled at maintaining his composure when he was frustrated, but he was a bit (a lot) upset about the lack of information about a get-together. 

It's not like it's his _birthday_ or anything.

_Perhaps I should make it rain on their parade…_ He thought to himself with a dark chuckle. 

_No! Because I don't even care. I don't need to waste my time on them!_

"I have Namie, ne?" His thoughts carried to audibility. 

"No." Was the stoic reply; uncaring and bland. Izaya hadn't expected anything more from her, but his frown still deepened when the sound of a door slamming resonated through the apartment. Her shift was over, he figured without looking at the clock. He couldn't complain much because today Namie had bought special coffee, as well as left a small, bitter convenience store pastry in the fridge. It wasn't even poisoned either!

He closed his eyes and sighed. He'd certainly had worse birthdays, in fact, this one was great compared to some of his others. The first one that came to mind was when he spent the entire day lying to the police about a murder case some members of the Awakusu-Kai was responsible for. In the end, they had let him go for lack of evidence.

_Then again, there was also that time when I lead Shizu-chan over the edge of a bridge into a stream in high school._

After twenty minutes of sitting by himself, spinning in his office chair, Izaya had resigned to crash the party simply because... because... because he was bored. 

Ah, yes. Bored.

After many minutes of justifying to himself that he should crash the hotpot ((not! because he was angry that he wasn't invited, if that's what you were thinking)), Izaya was standing on the roof of Shinra’s apartment building. 

“Now the party can really begin…” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m going outside for a smoke,” Shizuo said, becoming irritated with the stuffiness of the crowded party. 

Shinra nodded at his friend’s statement and turned back to his beloved Celty. So far the party had gone over smoothly, hell, he didn't think Izaya even knew about it. Said informant had been a dodged topic all evening for the reason, aside from Shizuo’s presence, that everyone was happy. Mika and Celty prepared the meal in the kitchen, Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri chatted on the couch, Seiji watched Mika the whole time, Namie watching him, and the van gang hogged all the appetizers and spoke about manga (two of them, anyway). Between jobs, Kasuka and Ruri had managed to come (the latter being fawned over by Saburo profusely). Even Simon came out for the occasion and was talking happily with Kadota. 

Shinra had realized after arranging the date of the hotpot that today was Izaya’s birthday. He would invite Izaya to this sort of thing, but he was well aware that it would put everyone in sour moods. Fourteen of Shinra’s friends and acquaintances sure beat one Izaya.

Outside, Shizuo idly watched the twinkling cityscape. It always managed to calm him down, regardless of the fact that it’s always bustling with life and traffic. He thought of the lights as little dancers in the distance. 

With a final inhale to calm himself down, Shizuo realized that something was off. He breathed in slightly through his nose.

_It stinks…_

Spastically glancing around, Shizuo finally caught sight of the carmine eyes he’d been looking for. They were gazing at him from the balcony just above.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**CRASH** _

Glass particles scattered around the room as an unknown object crashed through the sliding glass door. When the rubble settled, it was obvious that Shizuo had crashed through it. Before any questions could be asked, Izaya was seen standing in the doorway and the reason for the commotion could be assumed.

_“Izaya-kun…”_

“Izaya-kun!” came Shinra’s chipper greeting, as if his door hadn't just been broken to a million pieces. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How it came to this, no one could guess, truly. Ikebukuro is a place of strange happenings however, so anything is possible. 

Ten people sat at Shinra’s dining room table, while the remaining guests occupied the adjacent living room.

At each head of the table sat Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo at the other. Despite being placed the furthest away possible, the air in the room seemed nearly unbreathable with tension. Everyone in the room had a rigid posture, aside from Simon and Kasuka, and no one dared try to spark a conversation. Last time chatter had occurred, it ended in yelling and three broken utensils. The fact that Izaya was still alive could most likely be attributed to Kasuka’s presence keeping Shizuo at bay. He wouldn't want to kill anyone in front of his brother. The two contrasting presences glowered at each other. 

“Fighting is no good. Eat and talk instead,” a deep voice boomed from one position at the table. Simon briefly pushed his palms together and smiled brightly.

“Would anyone like drinks?” Shinra said, fumbling to rise from his seat. 

“Saké,” Izaya requested, not breaking eye contact with Shizuo.

“Scotch,” a slightly louder voice said from the opposite end of the table.

“Vodka,” Izaya spoke again.

“Whiskey,” Shizuo countered.

“I'll get two glasses of saké,” Shinra said, unphased.

He disappeared into the kitchen, followed closely by Celty. After what seemed like suspiciously long, Shinra returned with two glasses in his hands. He distributed them to Izaya and Shizuo and then set a spare bottle in the center of the table. He then went around the room taking more requests and bringing them to his friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the night progressed, the underage guests left and all movements became more uncoordinated. Each patron was at least a bit tipsy, but Shizuo and Izaya were visibly much past that. They had been passing the bottle between the ends of the table, filling glass after glass in some sort of unspoken competition. Eventually, to save time in handing the bottle off, the two ended up sitting next to each other. 

The dining room was empty, save for the two enemies, and the rest of the occupants were in the living room. They included Shinra, Celty, Kadota, Togusa, and a passed out Erika and Walker. The rest of the guests had made their way home earlier in the night.

A slam from the dining room could be heard as Shizuo nearly split the table in two with his palm. In the other hand, he held the alcohol bottle, however, one of Izaya’s was clinging to the same object. Their burning foreheads were pressed together, eyebrows furrowed on both.

“I had it first, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said, speech hardly altered even in his drunk state.

“No I did, you fucking flea,” Shizuo growled, malice dripping from his slurred words.

Childish banter continued for several minutes until finally the fight got physical. Izaya slashed at Shizuo’s chest, all while dodging various projectiles. 

Somehow the battle ended up outside, onlookers scarce due to the ungodly hour. 

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, IZAYA!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose upon the horizon, sunbeams and an orange hue consuming Izaya’s room. He slowly opened his eyes and pulled the sheets up higher. Regardless of his pounding headache, he sighed, feeling happy with a joy he couldn't quite place the cause of. As his eyes adjusted to the room, he noticed a slight shifting at his right. His head snapped towards the movement, filling his vision with a head of blonde hair. Patches of bare skin could be seen from under the sheets and Izaya pieced together that the sleeping form was naked. Come to think of it, he was clothesless himself.

_“Shit…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this was late (in some timezones). I seriously intended to finish this a long time ago but school has been buttfucking me the past two weeks. I was going to do smut, but I didn't think it was fitting with how I went about this. Honestly, this didn't turn out how I wanted it to, I'm sorry, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. I had to sell my soul to write it :,) If you saw any, please tell me about any mistakes, I didn't proof read it much. 
> 
> Perhaps one day I can do a rewrite of this if I feel like it, and yes, some day I will post smut, I promise. Thanks for reading!


End file.
